


Drunk

by anthers



Category: The Middle
Genre: Donaheck, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexl, this shit is why i will rot in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthers/pseuds/anthers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're rough and ready to go, you're rough and ready to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

The night was young, the party very much alive and with a few drinks in him Axl was ready to make out with someone. In that he pulled his best friend Sean Donahue by the collar and kissed hum hard and full on the lips.

Growling, Sean responded by pushing against Axl and looped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, carried him missionary-style against the wall.

Axl wrapped his legs around Sean and pulled him in further; letting the bigger man grind on him, fuck him dry through his jeans. He went and frisked his fingers through Sean’s hair and pulled, fiercely attacking his lips. He unwound his legs to stand and broke their exchange, leaving them both panting and hot. When they both got their bearings he gave Sean another kiss on the lips and rasped, “Let’s do this.”

They pulled each other up the stairs and fished the hallway for a bedroom, languid slurring and drunken laughing. Somewhere private: somewhere they can fuck hard and none would hear Axl’s desperate groans. The first door they chose they immediately locked themselves in.

Sean threw Axl on the bed, pulling his jacket off and his shirt overhead. He jumped over Axl, giving him kisses from his forehead, to his nose, to his mouth—dragged his lip over with his teeth and fuck his mouth with his tongue—and then removed the smaller boy’s shirt, continued his kisses down his neck, collarbones and chest. He picked at Axl’s nipples, giving them short bites with which Axl responded to by inhaling sharply. Using his hands he explored every part of Axl he could, his chest, back, his sides.

Axl chortled at the gentle touches on his skin by large manly hands. Desperately he pulled Sean’s face off his torso and kissed him breathily. He sucked on the tongue invading his mouth and made sloppy kisses letting Sean stuff his tongue down his throat. He pushed the man off him, bent over to unbuckle his belt. He pulled Sean’s boots off as well as his jeans, and invaded the protrusion on his crotch; let his mouth wet it through the thin article. He kissed and sucked, leaving sloppy portions on the side as he did until he pulled Sean’s boxers and let his cock roam free.

Sean lolled his head back, letting Axl take his cock entirely in his mouth. Axl swirled his tongue around the tip and pressed his head deeper until he could smell the muskiness of Sean’s pubes, then sucked and sucked, tonguing his way around the underside of the engorged member. He bobbed his head up and took a breather, drooling saliva all over Sean’s cock. He went back in, furiously letting Sean fuck his mouth with his cock as Sean gave small thrusts. Using his tongue he probed the glans and felt the pucker leak warm precum. He then pulled from Sean’s cock and dove towards his mouth, sloppy kiss to sloppy kiss. He kicked off his shoes and undid his pants, slid them off as Sean flipped them both and so would be on top and Axl’s legs would be set on his shoulders.

Using an arm to prop himself up he teased Axl through his boxers: pushing his cock against Axl’s, kissing him deeply so Axl’s groans would meet his mouth. He pulled Axl’s boxers down with his free hand, tossing it over onto the pile of clothes, and then he teased Axl more, bobbing the tip against his hole.

Axl pushed back, trying to get the cock into his hole. “C’mon, c’mon!” he growled.

Sean felt the tingle and twitched at the sight of Axl’s lithe torso. “Jesus, you really want this?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Axl groaned.

In response Sean filled his ass with his entire length in one thrust, hearing the first scream Axl has made. Axl was smiling an ecstatic grin, his mouth quivering. Sean went and pulled far back until only the tip was in, and pushed back in hard. Then he pulled, pushed and pulled and pushed and pulled and pushed until Axl was screaming bloody murder. And then he went slow, making sure Axl had time to breathe. “You want it again, or…?”

Axl stifled a laugh, albeit somewhat shuddering. He gave a small nod, “I..I wanna try something.

Sean pulled out and stared at Axl’s gaping hole: it was red and sore and Jesus, did it turn him on. He noticed his dick, swollen and as charged with blood as his. “Hang on,” he cooed.

Axl paused, taking a look at Sean smiling widely before feeling wetness and warmness both overcome his cock.

Sean licked a stripe up the underside, letting Axl’s semi-hardon to fall on his face and the aroma of ‘cock’ enter his nostrils. He took his balls in his mouth, sucked with all his might and went back to slobbering all over his dick. Axl twitched and shivered, pushing Sean’s head down his cock. Pulling back to breath, Sean let Axl take the reign again.

The smaller boy spun, his cock folding down his crotch and showing beneath his ass. Sean took initiative and grabbed Axl’s arms, pinned them down, and pressed his dick against Axl’s hole. Axl chortled again.

Sean smiled and pushed again, his balls slapping against Axl’s cock. He made piston-like movements again, quickening his descent into Axl’s tightness.

Axl’s breath hitched, feeling Sean’s cock brush against everything in his ass. He clenched, pushing back up and timed his rocking with Sean’s. Noisily he cried as he felt his prostate tickled. He reached for his throbbing dick, wanting desperately to release _hard_ , but Sean slapped his hand away and he grabbed hold of him.

It turned him on, _so so_ much he fucked into Sean’s cupped hand. One, two, three, four, five, six—he fucked frantically until he went, groaning loudly and started jizzing, his body spasming and he fell lazily. Not too long after he felt his ass get filled with warmth and Sean pulled out, leaving a trail of cum following his dick. Axl crawled forward, his muscles still weak, and sat against the bed’s headboard. Sean followed him, gave him a full kiss on the lips before falling onto the sheets asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> >.> Y'all could say this is stress-relief. (I actually think this is one of the best porn I've ever written.)


End file.
